Shane Walsh
| aliases = Reverend Shane This was Shane's nickname for himself while telling a story to Rick Grimes. | franchise = The Walking Dead | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = King County, Georgia | known relatives = Lori Grimes Lover, deceased. Mother of Shane's child. Judith Grimes Daughter. There had been speculation concerning Judith's parentage, and it was generally accepted that she was the daughter of Rick Grimes. Rick however, confirmed that Shane was her father in the season 7 episode, "Service" | status = | born = | died = 2012 | 1st appearance = "Days Gone Bye" | final appearance = "Better Angels" (Alive) "What Comes After" (Hallucination) | actor = Jon Bernthal }} is a minor character featured in The Walking Dead comic book series by Image Comics. The character was also featured in the 2010 television series adaptation, The Walking Dead. Played by actor Jon Bernthal, he first appeared in the series pilot episode "Days Gone Bye". A King County Police Officer and best friend of Rick Grimes, Shane becomes the de facto leader of the Atlanta group while Rick is in a coma where Shane begins an affair with Lori, Rick's wife and becomes a surrogate father to Carl. Once Rick awakens and makes his way to the group, a rage gradually builds within Shane when Rick takes over as leader while Lori and Carl go back to Rick. Shane makes several rash decisions such as murdering Otis to get medical supplies back to Carl, leading the attack on the walkers in Hershel Greene's barn and killing Randall to use him as a ploy to get Rick alone in a field. Rick kills Shane by stabbing him in the stomach with a knife when he lets his guard down. Biography Before the fall Shane Walsh grew up in King County, Georgia and was best friends with Rick Grimes, whom he had known since high school. Both Shane and Rick became police officers for the King County Sheriff's Office. In 2010, Shane and Rick were sitting inside their police cruiser one afternoon where Shane began telling Rick about "the difference between men and women", complaining about a girlfriend who always failed to turn off lights in the house. After engaging in some small talk, they received a call from the Sheriff's dispatcher, indicating that the nearby Linden County Sheriff's Department was requesting assistance in the pursuit of a car full of armed criminals. Shane and Rick responded to the call and headed out on Highway 18. They stopped four miles west of State Route 85 and Shane laid down a spike strip while the others set up a road block. The car came towards them and ran off the road after hitting the spikes. The criminals emerged and the King County officers exchanged gunfire. Shane was one of the officers to take down the first gunman, who had also managed to shoot Rick Grimes. Shane ran to his side, but fortunately Rick's bullet proof vest had protected him. While helping him to his feet, another gunman came up behind Rick and shot him in an unprotected area of his back. Shane shot the gunman and then attended to Rick who was rushed to the Harrison Memorial Hospital soon after. Walking Dead: Days Gone Bye When Rick, Daryl, Michonne, Oscar, Glenn Rhee and Maggie Greene attack Woodbury after rescuing the latter two who were kidnapped by Merle Dixon, Rick sees a hallucination of Shane shooting his way through the fog and hesitates on shooting him, causing him to mortally wound Oscar who was trying to escape. Rick shoots Shane down and finds out that it was just an ordinary Woodbury soldier. Walking Dead: Made to Suffer After Rick begins hallucinating when he's impaled through the stomach by a rebar pipe, he sees himself in a police car eating food with Shane, reminiscent of the pilot. Shane commends Rick for giving into his rage such as murdering him in the field, biting out Joe's throat and killing Gareth with the machete. He attempts to talk Rick into giving into the rage once again by killing Negan. Walking Dead: What Comes After Notes & Trivia * The character of was created by series showrunner Frank Darabont and Charles H. Eglee, Gale Anne Hurd and David Alpert based on concepts originally developed by Robert Kirkman. * Shane Walsh is not to be confused with Left in Darkness producer Shane A. Walsh. * In The Walking Dead comic book series, Shane was identified by his first name only. The surname Walsh was derived from the television series. * Chronologically, Shane Walsh has the first speaking lines on The Walking Dead. * Shane Walsh used a Mossberg 590 during the shootout with the Linden County criminals in "Days Gone Bye". This was the weapon he used to kill Linden County criminal 3, who had just shot Rick Grimes. * During production of season one of The Walking Dead, actor Jon Bernthal found that not all of the show's viewers appreciated his character's exploits, in particular, his mother. "She texted me," Bernthal stated, "How dare you be in the woods with another man's wife!" Entertainment Weekly; December 3rd, 2010; page 31 * Jon Bernthal ttended The Walking Dead media panel at the San Diego Comic-Con in 2010. Final fate * In the comics, Shane was shot in the head and killed as a human by Carl Grimes. This took place in the climax of issue #6. * In the TV series, Shane Walsh is stabbed in the stomach by Rick Grimes after Shane tried to kill him. * Shane reanimated as a walker and was ultimately put down by Carl Grimes, who shot him in the head, much as he did in the comic series. This took place in "Better Angels". Body count The following is a running list of humans and zombies killed by . Named Unnamed Appearances Season 3 # Walking Dead: Made to Suffer Season 9 # Walking Dead: What Comes After }} See also External Links * * * Shane Walsh at Wikipedia * * * * * References ---- Category:Articles Category:Characters Category:TV characters Category:2005 character deaths Category:2012 character deaths Category:Comic book characters Category:Law Enforcement Category:Characters who are shot to death Category:Characters who are stabbed to death Category:Walking Dead/Season 1 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 1 survivors Category:Walking Dead/Season 2 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 2 casualties Category:Walking Dead/Season 3 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 9 characters